Blank Space
by RedToezies
Summary: After Taylor Swifts new song cause it describes CHAIR PERFECTLY. Drabbles of Chuck and Blair after they get engaged. Just pure soft , fluffy Chair goodness
1. Waldorf-soon to be-Bass

Okay so in my perfect world Chuck and Blair got together after the saints and sinners ball, which meant Blair never had her internship at W or bonded with Dan after that Thanksgiving. It was just perfect Chair. Blair was featured in the Modern Royalty shoot with Chuck. When Louis came Blair had to tell him she was with who she belonged too and it was a perfect relationship. This is what happens in my story after Chuck inevtiably proposes to Blair

"Mhmm don't go" Blair moaned as she wrapped her arms around Chuck from behind. Chuck was sitting on the edge of the bed putting his socks on. He rubbed one of her arms as she started placing kisses around his jaw line. Chuck chuckeled at her behaviour. He stood up so that he could turn around and face Blair. "As much as I wish that I could stay I do have to go to Japan, it's for work and you know you could always come with me."he tried lifting her glum mood. "So that I could sit in the hotel room all day, bored out of my mind while you're at business meetings?" she pouted. Chuck admired how she looked right now. No make up on her, her chestnut curls reaching below her shoulders, her body covered only in a black lace negligee.  
>He leaned in closer toward her. "I get what you're saying, but that doesn't mean I don't have to go." He kissed her and she slowly rose from the bed wrapping her arms around his neck , then slipping out of the bed and standing infront of him pulling him by his lapels so she was as close to him as possible. "True but that doesn't mean I have to like it." he smirked at her response.<br>"Maybe you could do a little apartemnt hunting" he said as he went to the bathroom to pick up his toiletries. "Without you? No way, I can't pick our future home all by myself!" she objected.  
>" are you seriously doubting your ability to find the perfect apartment" he replied walking back in the room. "Uh uh you don't get to call me until a date is picked and the actual wedding takes place." she said walking further away from him. " I'm sure I'll find something to do while your away. It might give me a chance to catch up with a few of my many boyfriends it's not fair to them that you monopolise all my time." as soon as the words left her mouth she was lifted in to the air. "CHUCK PUT ME DOWN!" she squealed as he flung her over his shoulder. He threw her on the bed before hovering over her. "You're mine Blair soon to be Bass and if it were up to me our asses would have been down in city hall four months ago when i proposed and we would have been married by now." Blairs face formed in to a perfect 'o'.<br>"Chuck Bass the words city hall and marriage DO NOT belong together in the same sentence."  
>She said lightly hitting his chest. He was just about to kiss her when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. "It's Arthur the limos downstairs waiting for me. I gotta go." Blair sighed and fell back against the pillow. Just as Chuck reached the door he turned around and said "Call you every night beautiful." Blair smiled at the thought of being on the phone with Chuck all night hearing about his day telling him about hers. <p>

After almost half an hour of just lying in bed Blair decided it was time to be productive. She got out of bed, put on her robe and headed to the vanity. She opened the drawer and took out her day planner. "Lunch with Lily, after that I have to go shop for a new dress for the charity gala next week, go to drug store and buy ta-" Blair stopped reciting her schedule as last months memories flooded her brain. She remembered reading last months entry to go buy tampons but being too busy that day and decided she'd just buy them the day she got her period, only she never did. She was late. She ran into the closet and put on an emerald green dress, her stockings and Christian Loubiton heels and made her way out of the Empire and took a cab to Lenox Hill hospital. "I cannot be pregnant, I cannot be pregnant. I command myself NOT to be pregnant." she kept on repeating it over and over again like a mantra in her head.  
>She went to the hospital where she purchased a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. She slipped it into her purse and went to the ladies washroom. As she waited for the alarm on her phone to go off Blair couldn't help but think of the worst. Her on her wedding day, the day she'd dreamed off her entire life, with a swollen belly. Her mother's disappointment clear asking Blair how she could have been so foolish. And Chuck-Oh god Chuck. What would he say. They'd never talked about kids, would he be happy, would he make her get an abortion? No, no he wouldn't, he couldn't. This was their baby. A mini Chuck or Blair. He wouldn't want to kill their baby. Would he leave her to be a single mother only paying child support and not caring about his baby. Would he call off the wedding. Would he cheat on her when she became all fat and her belly swollen. However her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her alarm. "I cannot be pregnant" she repeated one last time before looking at the test. She clasped her hand over her mouth and broke down in to tears when she saw the positive sign on the stick. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die. After 5 minutes of non stop crying she willed herself to get a hold of herself and look presentable. She was going to go ask the OBGYN for an ultrasound, but the idea of seeing their baby without Chuck just seemed wrong to her so she went to the clinic and asked for a blood test. After what seemed like forever, and an appology text to Lily was sent promising to make up lunch next week was sent, Blair's blood test result came back.<br>"Congratulations , you seem to be around 7 weeks pregnant." the doctor replied sounding chipper. "You and your fiance must be thrilled!" she continued. Blair glared at her.  
>"How do you know I'm engaged?" she asked. The doctor giggled uncomfortably before pointing to Blair's finger. "Well a diamond that big is kind of hard to miss." she joked. Blair's cheeks turned crimson immediately getting embarassed for asking such a dumb question.<br>"Now I just have a few routine things to go over, so if you could just tell me your fiance's name." she asked clicking her pen ready to fill out the form. "Charles Bartholomew Bass" she replied.  
>The doctor nodded. "And I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume he's the father." the doctor said. "Yes ofcourse 100%!" Blair replied slightly offended by the doctor's accusation.<br>"Alright now it says here on your chart that you have a history with bulimia, now that sort of makes your pregnancy high risk. So I'd like for you to rest and stress as little as possible. This is your first baby am I right?". Blair nodded in response. "Well you should be experience some morning sickness, if you haven't already, but don't worry that won't last throughout the pregnancy. You'll also need to schedule an ultrasound appointment at the reception okay?" the doctor concluded. "Yes, alright, ofcourse. Thank you doctor" Blair replied before gatehring her things and leaving the doctors office.

2 week passed by rather quickly and Blair had managed to live in denial about the pregnancy, and it was working quite well for her except in the mornings when the morning sickness would take place. Other than her queziness, which she considered to be the side effect of eating bad sushi, Blair acted as if nothing was wrong with her. Every night when Chuck would call her she'd keep the converations short and end it within the first five minutes saying she was tired. He was coming back tomorrow and until then she could still live in a perfect world of denial.  
>She was leaving the VanDerWoodsen penthouse after finally picking the perfect flowers. Everything for the wedding was ready. She had her dress picked out, the caterers were chosen, her brides maids dresses were done, the date and location she had finalised with Chuck over the phone the night she found out she was pregnant rushing it telling him she wanted to get married in 2 months, because she thought being married in October was perfect. All that was left was the cake tasting which she would do with Chuck once he returned. She decided to stop by her favourite flower shop and pick up some flowers for the suite. It was very close to Lily's penthouse and always had the freshest flowers. She purchased a lovely bouquet and had just left the store when she felt someone grab her waist. She let out a small scream as she felt the hands pull her tiny body. "Don't you dare touch me. I'm happily engaged and my fiance will kill you if you hurt me in any which way." she quickly said fear taking over all of her senses.<br>"It's good to know that that's what your response is when another man touches you" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Blair finally exhaled. "Chuck?" she said opening her eyes which she had tightly shut before and turned around and saw Chuck with a smirk on his face staring at her. "Imagine my surprise when I come to buy my fiance peonies to surprise her only to run into her at the flower shop." Blair quickly gave him a deep passionate kiss. God she missed him. 2 weeks really was too long. "God damn it you MotherChucker, you almost gave me a heartattack." Blair said. "Well let me make it up to you come on let me take you out to lunch." he said offering her his hand. She gladly took it. "Where's Arthur?" Chuck asked. Blair knew he wouldn't like what she was about to say next. "Well I haven't been using him lately, I'd rather preffer walking these days." Chuck kissed her hand and led her to the limo that had picked him up from the airport.  
>"Blair you know I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. When I'm not here I don't like the idea of you roaming around New York unprotected. I can't have you taken away from me." Chuck said in a slightly strict manner. Blair just rolled her eyes.<br>"Chuck it's the middle of the day, I just went to Lily's. I would have been fine."  
>"Even so". Blair rolled her eyes again. She sort of loved how protective Chuck was of her.<p>

They arrived at the resteraunt and were taken to a slightly secluded table for two. Chuck was ordering for both of them after Blair tried getting away with just ordering a salad. "Any wine for the table sir?" the waiter asked.  
>"Yes a bottle of your best white whine and a glass of scotch." Chuck replied.<br>"What no!" Blair quickly interjected. Chuck gave her a curious look. "Cancel the wine just bring the scotch and bring me a glass of water." Blair snapped at the waiter.  
>The waiter scurried off to go get their orders while Chuck and Blair caught up with each other.<br>Another waiter passed by their table carrying a fish dish and that made Blair nauseous. Without excusing herself she quickly ran to the ladies room. Chuck followed her extremly concerned. "False alarm" Blair said casually as she touched up her make up. Chuck stared at her for a few minutes before speaking. "Did you meet someone else?" Chuck asked his voice struggling to come out, heart break evident in his voice. "WHAT!" Blair shouted.  
>"You barely spoke to me these past 2 weeks, you haven't been using the limo, you're acting distant and distracted. You refuse to have any alcohol around me, and you're acting strange. God damnit Blair you won't even look me in the eyes. Just tell me if you cheated on me so I can kill the bastard." Chuck said getting his voice back. Blair was stunned at how his mind worked.<br>"Chuck I-" she was looking at her shoes as she spoke perhaps that's why he cut her off. He came closer to her as he spoke. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I love you. You just tell me that sick son of a bitch's name and I will remove him from our lives permenantly. You're mine Blair and he should have stayed away from you, you're engaged for fucks sake!" he was getting louder and louder by the minute gripping Blair's arm tightly. "You Basshole" she cried.  
>"I'm not having an affair you jealous lunatic! Quite the opposite actually since I'm bound to you forever now. Soon you won't even want me like this, let alone anyone else. I'll become so fat and ugly and then I'll have to take care of the baby by myself and I don't wanna be a single mother, they have dark circles and have spit up on their designer dresses" Blair started crying. 'Damn hormones' she thought. The next think she knew Chuck had lifted her off the ground and started spinning her round and round. He put her down and hugged her tightly. Laughing. "What's so funny, do you like seeing me cry you twisted freak!" Chuck just continued laughing.<br>"No, no Blair please don't cry. Oh my God you don't know how worried I've been, I thought you were going to call off the wedding and leave me, that you found someone else, but oh God this is the best news ever. We're having a baby. Our baby. We're going to start a family. I'm the luckiest man in the world, the woman I love is having our baby." Chuck said as he showered her with kisses. Blair started to laugh too. "So you're not mad?" she asked still a little insecure.  
>"How could I be mad at the woman whose giving me everything I ever wanted. And you have never been more beautiful than when you're carrying my children. Don't ever call yourself fat or ugly. Or even talk about me leaving you. That's just not gonna happen." he said as he continued kissing her.<p>

AN/: So I'm just going to continue from here. Hope you guys liked it.


	2. I'll always be your family

Chuck stared at Blair in awe as she sat on the sofa, flipping through a looked like the most natural thing in the world, her sitting there, with his engagement ring on her finger, with his baby is her belly. His baby, the thought of that made him smile, a genuine smile. They had returned to the hotel about an hour ago from lunch. Chuck had decided to take a shower and freshen up, since he had just come all the way from Japan. He walked towards her, only in his robe and sat down next to her on the couch. He lifted her up from her spot and made her sit on his lap. He'd never admit this out loud but he loved that feeling he had whenever Blair was in his arms. He was like a little kid trying to protect his favourite toy. Blair snuggled herself in to his chest making herself more comfortable before letting out a sigh. Chuck was playing with a few strands of her chesnut curls, still smiling. They sat there together in a comfortable silence before Chuck finally spoke. "She sould have your curls" he said while rubbing a strand between his index finger and thumb. She looked up to face him.  
>"He should have your jaw" she replied tracing his perfect jaw line with her perfectly manicured nail. " He kissed her, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible. They were engaged in a heated makeout session, when his hands found their way to the zip of her dress and he started to pull on it. The top of the dress dropped slightly giving her better access to her clevage which he started kissing, slipping her dress further down. "Chuck" she moaned when he started nibbling on her neck. "Stop" she said finally. Chuck furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and stopped kissing her. "Why? I haven't been able to kiss you for so long" he stated his hands roaming up her dress, feeling her soft silky thighs. He continued kissing her neck, but after a few minutes she stopped him again. "Not here" she whispered in his ear. "Nate might walk in." Chuck's head fell against the sofa and he groaned. Blair started giggling before getting up from his lap and walking over to their room. Chuck followed her.<p>

2 hours later the both of them were lying down in bed together. Chuck watched Blair sleep peacfully. She had never looked more beautiful to him. She was glowing. He quitely got out of bed, so that he wouldn't disturb her. He decided to go to the one place that ever gave him any comfort. The rooftop. He sighed, the sun was setting and the view was breath taking. He had a glass of scotch in his hand and as he drank it he couldn't help but smile. Almost 3 years ago, the girl of his dreams had surrendered her virtue to him. 2 years ago she told him that she would stand by him through anything. 1 year ago after betraying her trust he planned on proposing to her , he only ended up hurting her in the worst way possible. After that he was sure that they were done. That they weren't inevitable. He got shot holding on to the hope that she would return to him again. When he saw her in Paris it felt like the world had stopped. He had tried to forget who he was, but then out of the blue, fate threw them back together. He was ready to run again, leave it all behind but she saved him and pulled him back out of the darkness again. When he returned to New York with Eva, he didn't know how hurt she would be, when she sent Eva away he was relieved. She still cared enough about him, she was jealous. He knew it even if she didn't admit it. When they got back together after the saints and sinner ball he felt complete like everything was finally how it should be. When he was called for the Modern Royalty shoot he decided it would be the perfect time to propose. That day he cancelled all his appointments and spent the enitre day with her. After lunch he took her to Central Park and proposed in front of the duck pond. She was a bit hesitant he could see it in her eyes, but she said yes and when she did, he thought his life couldn't get any better. Earlier on today his earlier theory was proven wrong. A baby. He had always thought he hadn't wanted kids, feared that Blair would die while giving birth, just like his mother did. However after finding out the truth about his mother he wasn't that afraid anymore. He wanted this and he had it. Downstairs the future was asleep in their bed with Baby Bass. Her words from last year came to his mind  
><em>"I love you Chuck Bass, and I'll always be your family."<em>  
>He decided there and then that he would do anything and everything in his power to always protect his family. He would be a better husband and father than Bart ever was. He remembered Blair mentioning how they shouldn't tell anyone else yet. At least not until the first trimester was over, he also remembered her telling him that because of her bulimia the pregnancy was high risk. The thought occurred to him that he didn't really know anything about babies and pregnancies. He went back to the penthouse, quietly changes and then walked to the nearest book store. He bought a bunch of different books on pregnancies, how to take care of babies after they were born and baby names. He was hoping to read all of these without Blair knowing, he knew she'd tease him mercilessly if she found out.<p>

He returned back to the penthouse (where he had forgotten his phone) and went to their room. To his surprise Blair wasn't there. "Blair" he called. He went to check the bathroom, she wasn't there either. He washed his hands before he continued his search and noticed her toothbrush was missing. His heart started beating rapidly. "BLAIR!" he yelled once again. Still no answer. He rushed back to the room and started going through the closet. Most of her clothes and shoes were gone. "BLAIR!" he yelled again the panic evident in his voice. Suitcases were missing from under the bed. He felt his heart break into a million pieces. Had she left him? She promised to never leave him. He picked up the landline and dialled her number (which he remembered by heart) his breathing was uneven. "Come on baby, pick up, please pick up!" he said as he waited for the call to connect. Suddenly he heard her phone ringing in the kitchen. He got up off the floor and slowly got out of the bedroom. "Blair?" he said not yelling this time. He could still hear the phone ringing in the kitchen. "Blair" he said before finally stepping into the kitchen. And there she was, sitting on the kitchen counter her legs hanging off the ground, a bowl of whipped cream and another of strawberries by her side. She looked well rested, her chesnut curls left open and her body only covered in the same light pech slip she was wearing before. She was smirking at him as she swallowed the last of her strawberry. "Blair" he sighed in relief. He went and stood between her legs, he demanded an explanation for her behaviour. Before he could say anything, she loosly wrapped her legs around him and started giggling. "What the hell Waldorf" he said, not sounding as mad as he was concerned. She continued giggling. "Now you know what it's like to suddenly realise that your fiance is no where to be found without any kind of explanation." she smirked. He was finally able to breathe again, it was just a game.  
>"I'm sorry, I had an errand to run and didn't want to disturb you." he said looking at her slightly pouting his lips. She giggled again and placed the rest of the strawberry she had been eating into his mouth. He finished it off the juices tickling the inside of his gums.<br>"What happened to all your clothes?" he asked, eyebrows raised. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he placed his hands on her thighs. "I had Dorota pack away all my figure hugging clothes and all my heels that were longer than four inches, since now you've gotten me on baby bump watch 2011" she replied calmly. Chuck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about I didn't tell anyone" he defended himself,he hadn't told anyone not even Lily who he had been dying to tell. She leaned back a little and sighed. She picked up her phone, which was next to the bowls and started reading.  
>"Spotted: Chuck Bass trying to figure out 'what to expect when you're expecting', could it be that our Queen B is going to be a baby mama? Don't believe me?, luckily I always provide proof. However it hasn't been confirmed yet if C has a weird book genre fetish or if Queen B is carrying the heir to the Bass Empire. Luckily I'll be here to post about the first piece of legitimate proof provided. Congratulations B, you're officially on baby bump watch 2011"<br>Blair finished reading the post and raised her phone up so that Chuck could see the picture Gossip Girl had posted of him in the book store checking out baby books. Chuck blushed slightly. "I just wanted to be prepared. I wanted to be here for you through this pregnancy and know what to expect so I know how to take care of you better." he replied rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I know and that's why I love you." she replied. She kissed him again, "Even if you're new favourite book is Diaper Diaries or The Pregnancy Countdown Book." He groaned as she continued to laugh.


End file.
